prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC24
is the 24th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 316th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the third cure found, the girls are summoned to the Tree of Hearts after learning of the danger it is in. Summary Cure Sunshine takes a moment to speak to the unconcious Satsuki, and tells him not to be afraid of his surgery or how things will be after it. She uses Gold Forte Burst to defeat the Desertrian and everything returns to normal. Itsuki stops by to pay her brother a visit and he comments on seeing a beautiful girl sparkling like the sun while he was asleep. She encouraged him and now he doesn't feel scared, and he apologizes to Itsuki for being so weak. She assures him that she doesn't see him this way though, and watches as their mother and grandfather show their support. As the girls reunite and discuss being Pretty Cure, Potpourri's heart necklace begins to shine. The Heart Tree is calling for them due to the birth of Sunshine. Meanwhile, Sasorina returns to the base to inform Sabaku and Dark Cure of the third cure who suddenly showed up- clearly jealous of her. After Dark Cure realizes the fairy they were chasing must be with the third Cure she takes off. The trio run outside and the fairies tell them that they must visit the Heart Tree, up in the sky. Then in a glowing light they transform into magical capes for the girls to wear, allowing them to fly and glide through the air. Before they leave, Itsuki makes a promise to Potpourri to defend everyone, including Potpourri's wishes. At the Heart Tree the girls discuss things while floating through the air, unaware of Dark Cure's shadow listening to them. Erika and Itsuki enjoy the flight while Tsubomi appears to be frightened. To help her feel better Itsuki holds her hand. After arrival the girls introduce themselves to the Heart Tree. It appears to be accepting of them as the trio realize that they all shared the same dream of Cure Moonlight in this location. As they notice a flower bud beginning to glow, Dark Cure arrives and they transform into Pretty Cure. She starts to attack them and hits the flower buds, causing them to fall- which angers Potpourri. She attempts to attack but is thrown back as more buds begin to fall, which causes Potpourri to start crying until Sunshine calms her down. Blossom attempts to use Pink Forte Wave, but to their surprise it doesn't work. Dark Cure uses Dark Forte Wave at them, but Sunshine uses Sunflower Aegis to repel the move back to her and then uses Gold Forte Burst to stop her. Blossom and Marine use Floral Power Fortissimo to distract her while Sunshine and Potpourri create a shield on the Heart Tree. Dark Cure tries attacking but to her anger, the summoned shield protects the tree and causes it to vanish, along with the girls. They reappear at their neighborhood hill, assured that the Heart Tree is safe flying where the Desert Apostles couldn't find it. After changing back to normal the girls take off to head back to the hospital. Once the surgery is over, Itsuki patiently waits for her brother to awaken, and everyone expresses happiness after realizing it was successful. Major Events * Cure Sunshine uses Gold Forte Burst for the first time. *The fairies reveal their abilities to become capes allowing for the Cures to fly. * The three Cures head to the Heart Tree where Itsuki puts up a stronger shield to protect it from the Desert Messengers' attacks. * Satsuki's operation is successful. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Dark Pretty Cure *Sasorina *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Myoudouin Gentarou Trivia * Tsu. Bo. Mi ~Future Flower~ was played when the Cures were flying to the Heart Tree. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes